narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shenron Uzumaki
also known as Shenron Uchiha '(神龍リュン, Uchiha Shenron'') is a hailing from the Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan and Uchiha Clan.The Golden Boy of Uzushio:Shenron is born in Uzushiogakure. Son of Mia Uzumaki and Raido X, he comes from prestigious blood.House of X: As son of Raido and Mia, he is of both the Uchiha and Uzuamki. Shenron is also the '''Second Uzushiokage (二代目渦の影, Nidaime Uzushiokage), who aspires to destroy the Shinobi Union and establish Uzushiogakure as a Great Shinobi Nation. His prowess as a shinobi has been recognized as one of the most powerful within his generation, earning him the renown rank of Gorosei.Gorosei: Shenron is the first to be nominated into the organization. Despite being a hybrid of two rare bloodlines, Shenron is the Head of the Uzumaki Clan.The Uzumaki Siblings: Shenron is the Head of the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure As head, he has worked to protect his clan's hiden techniques and tools. Honing his skill in the art for multiple decades, he has displayed great versatility and creativity. Due to his masterful usage, he acquired the epithet God of Fūinjutsu (封印術の神, Fūinjutsu no kami). Background Early Life Son of the Raido X and Mia Uzumaki, Shenron was the final baby born into ; the first generation of shinobi born into the rebuilt Uzushiogakure destined to bring greatness to the village. His mother decided to keep his paternal heritage a secret from the remainder of the village due to certain animosity and baggage held towards the Uchiha Clan. Nonetheless, as the heir to the Uzumaki Clan, expectations were high from the start. Unfortunately, Shenron's time in Uzushiogakure did not last long. While his mother and the other members of the council managed to organize, fund and stabilize the village, they could not stop word from spread about the formation of the new village. And with the council refusing the aid from the , Uzushio was susceptible to infiltration. While being surrounded by whirlpools and their proficiency in provided strong defenses, mercenaries and other dangerous folks manage to constantly infiltrate the village. In the months following, Uzushio transformed into a hub for criminals and other estranged folks to complete their business. While initially against this, the council did see the economic and military benefits of allowing them to reside within the village. Nonetheless, the Shinobi Union did not perceive their admittance of criminals as a means to an end but a future declaration of war. As a result, during Shenron's infancy, the village was constantly under attack and Shenron received death threats. It was at this moment, the first Uzushiokage and the village council decided to send those born into AlphaGen away from the village with the hopes that they'd return and bring about a new era. Shenron's mother had hoped Shenron could be taken in by his father. Unfortunately, Raido disappeared moments following Shenron's birth and hadn't remained in contact since. Thus, Shenron was entrusted to Mia's long-time friend and Shenron's Godfather Magai. With his alliance with Uzushiogakure kept secret and his current nomad status, Magai would serve as the perfect guardian for the heir of the clan. But beyond his relationship with Shenron's mother, Magai was an ideal teacher for Shenron as he was probably the most skilled shinobi in fūinjutsu and well-versed in the clan's techniques. Magai was not much of a father figure in Shenron's life. Prior to the age of four, Magai often left Shenron with caretakers or sometimes even escorts who accepted pay to watch over him. However, Shenron's confident nature and strong curiosity made him a handful deal with. Before his formal training had even begun, Shenron managed to discover his latent ability to sense other chakra. This ability scored him a lot of problems due to him finding chakra of different quantity, quality, and frequency. More so, he usually used the ability to track down Magai in order to receive various challenges. It became abundantly clear through these tasks Shenron was ready to begin his formal training. Unlike most, Magai did not commence Shenron's training with conceptual overviews of the ninja arts nor textbook techniques that are taught in the academy. Magai was of the philosophy that those who are determined to succeed will find a way to further themselves. Magai introduced Shenron to the generic sealing technique which sealed tools onto scrolls or explosions into paper bombs. Following Magai presentation of the mechanics of the technique, Shenron quickly realized various facts. First, the feelings he senses are actually a source of power which Magai referred to a chakra. Second, the movements with his hand or were a way to use the chakra. And finally, chakra can be molded into various forms. Without being expressly taught, Shenron conceptually broke down the mechanics of jutsu as a whole, which impressed Magai tremendously. Despite his quick and accurate assessment of the technique, Shenron took over a year to master it. Completely embracing Magai's ideology, Shenron first took the time to understand what chakra was and how it affected him and others. Magai usually provided him with resources to further his training but Shenron often sought even greater insight through libraries and other outlets. While understanding the use of chakra conceptually took time, what delayed Shenron's mastery of the technique tremendously were the use of hand-signs. It was not fact Shenron was incapable of memorizing the specific combinations; Shenron actually had a superb memory. Rather, Shenron marveled at the sheer number of hand-signs and their correlation to the manifestation of techniques. Unlike most who would've simply memorized the hand-signs to perform the technique, Sheron spent months attempting to broaden his understanding and memorize unique hand-signs and specific combinations. Upon mastering the technique, Shenron realized the main objective of learning this sealing technique specifically. As Shenron found out, there are hundreds of thousands of jutsu, all requiring various hand-signs. Even with his memory and curiosity, there was no way he could learn all combinations. But through fūinjutsu, he didn't need to do so. Ninjutsu was without a doubt the most versatile method of molding chakra. But fūinjutsu could serve as a way to optimize his ability to perform ninjutsu and other forms of chakra transformation. It was following this realization that Shenron concluded that fūinjutsu would be the key to accessing as many techniques as possible. And thus, commenced Shenron's true training with Magai. Team Jinzō Personality .]] Appearance Abilities Even before birth, Shenron was expected to do extraordinary things. Son of the Redhead Goddess Mia Uzumaki and Legendary Raido X, he possesses the endurance, life force, and chakra of an Uzumaki along with the natural skill, talent, and intellect of an Uchiha.House of X: Shenron is a descendant of both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki displaying characteristics of both. Considered a genius amongst prodigies, Shenron displayed skills that outshined some of the most promising young shinobi in Gakuinkisai.History: Shenron was valedictorian of his class and was wanted by almost every nation. Training under renowned shinobi such as Mayuri Kairo and Magai, Shenron is masterful in many forms of jutsu and possesses a large arsenal of techniques.History: Shenron studied under two teachers who are both considered promising shinobi. Defeating countless foes including Itami Sarutobi, Shiguma, Juro Uchiha and Nisashi Uzumaki, his name sprouts fear in the hearts of his enemies.Battle Record: Shenron defeated all listed opponents in battle. Earning the epithet God of Fūinjutsu, Shenron's combat prowess rivals other shinobi gods in Seika Uchiha and Kei Yotsuki.Star Wars: Dragon and Reaper: Shenron and Kei fighting on even terms.Naruto: Kakumei: Seika and Shenron have been rivals even before earning their fearsome reputations. Considered the most fearsome Uzumaki of his geenration, Shenron serves as the current Head of the Uzumaki Clan. His skills as a shinobi and outstanding leadership have earned him the rank of Uzushiokage and he later acquired the title of Gorosei considered to be one of the strongest shinobi since the Fourth Great Shinobi War.Uzushiokage: Shenron is the Second Uzushiokage.Gorosei: Shenron is one of the five shinobi gods. Chakra and Physical Prowess As a descendant of both the Uchiha and Uzumaki and one of the few wielders of Isan Chakra,Isan Chakra: A rare form of chakra that exponentially increases Shenron's reserves and potency. Shenron has incredible reserves of powerful chakra, enough to fight an entire battle against the Human Torch Densetsu then fight a war against the entire village Konohagakure.Wolves in Wonderland: Shenron fights Densetsu who had been spying on his army and forces him to retreat.Blowing Out the Fire: Shenron and the Jashinist army launch a full assault on Konohagakure. Shenron possesses a rare and distinct form of chakra that has been described as "hot" and "fierce" by many Uzumaki.Beauty and the Beast: Senjō initially describes Shenron's chakra as bright and fierce. Similar to a Tailed Beast, Shenron can quickly replenish his reserves even after using them all.Blowing Out the Fire: Shenron was able to recuperate completely after his long battle with Densetsu without any aid. Shenron has masterful chakra control which can attributed to his heavenly usage of fūinjutsu and renowned skill in nature transformation. Fūinjutsu: Shenron's masterful chakra control has earned him the title of God of Fūinjutsu. His refined control has allowed to him to achieve perfect shape manipulation, transfer chakra to others and perform jutsu without the use of . Meeting History: Shenron transfers chakra to his village.Start of a Rivalry: Shenron performs Inemuri without the need of handsigns. It is said the only time Shenron has ever been pushed to his limits are during fights against Seika.Attack on Titan: Shenron is forced to go all out against Seika Uchiha. Even among his Uzumaki brethren, Shenron possesses an unnaturally powerful . While the exact cause of this unique ability is unknown, Shenron has been able to consistently avoid death due to this incredible ability.History: Shenron avoids death countless times throughout his past. Understanding he possesses a rather rare skill, Shenron has learned to weaponize his soul. Acquiring various techniques throughout the years, Shenron's life force has been a tool to overcome some of his strongest opponent. A true testament to his powerful life force is his ability to consistently use the power of the with no drawbacks. Equipment: Shenron utilizes these masks for various purposes with little drawback. Shenron has also been able to travel freely between the land of the living and the .History: Shenron travels to the Pure Land to learn about his clan's long history. And when utilizing Pressure Points of Harm and Death technique, his chakra is compared to the Eight Gate of Death rather than the usual Sixth Gate of Joy.Wolves in Wonderland: Densetsu questions whether Shenron has unlocked the Eighth Gate upon activating the Pressure Points of Harm and Death technique. In recent year, Shenron has learned to utilize Kishū an advance fighting style weaponizes the life force. History: Shenron studies his clan's forbidden art of Kishū. While not globally renowned for his physical capabilities, Shenron is able to keep up with some of the most proficient taijutsu experts.Student or Master, Nisashi's Invitation: Shenron is able to overpower taijutsu specialist Nisashi Uzumaki. Since an early age, Shenron has developed his physique for all form of combat including hand-to-hand combat. To master formidable taijutsu fighting styles such as Capoeira, Shenron has spent decades enhancing his strength, speed, and other physical attributes.History: Training under Raido and during his time in Gakuinkisai, Shenron maintained his physical composure. Throughout his adulthood, Shenron has utilized his masterful chakra control in order to further enhance his refine physical powers.Wolves in Wonderland: Shenron utilizes his chakra to enhance his physical capabilities. On the battlefield, Shenron rarely ever displays any fatigue or pain. Through his genetic enhancements, Shenron is able to regenerate wounds near instantly and is immune to poisons and diseases.House of X: As a descendant of Raido, Shenron is granted his father's rare ability to heal spontaneously. Sensory Perception to sense his enemies.]]As a result of his unique heritage, Shenron has been blessed with various abilities that have widened his perception of the world. Thanks to his mother, Shenron possesses the ability Mind's Eye of the Kagura, which grants him the ability to sense the chakra signature of others.Mind's Eye of the Kagura: Is an ability unique to those of Uzumaki Heritage. Even compared to others who posses this technique, Shenron's ability has no compare. Not only is he granted the usual sensory enhancements which include; sensing without conscious effort, detecting a target's chakra potency and reserves, telescope vision, and deduce whether a target is a clone, an illusion.Wolves in Wonderland: Shenron displayed all these abilities against his fight against Densetsu.Mind's Eye of the Kagura: Shenron is a user of this technique, thus he is granted these abilities. But also, Shenron has a range of other skills that other users do not possess such as; the ability to see beings that are not in same realm including and King's Fall: Rise of the Second Crown: Shenron sees his father's shadow.History: Shenron sense the soul of the Uzumaki Clan ancestor and even see the life force or of a target.A Heated Battle: Shenron senses the life-force of Shiguma to continuously track him. This ability is further enhanced when he enters Sage Mode, increasing the extent of his the previously stated abilities tremendously and also allowing him to see .Attack on Titan: When Shenron uses Sage Mode his senses increase exponentially. His enhanced perception is one of his greatest strengths which has divided him from other shinobi. Over the years, Shenron developed a unique seal that would increase his perception and reflexes known as Shinkan. Through the use of three chakra natures, Shenron is granted a wide range of abilities that include foresight to the same extent as the Sharingan, outstanding analytical skills, and reflexes the exceed the speed of lightning.It's Just Business: Redbeard uses Shinkan to fight against Nisshou.Wolves in Wonderland: Shenron's reflexes were praised as god-like. Taijutsu to avoid his opponents.]] Despite his natural talent for , Shenron was heavily instructed in the art of by his father, Raido.History: Shenron studied Capoeira from his father. Stressing the importance of being able to fight opponents in close range combat, Raido taught Shenron his own personal fighting style — Capoeira. In battle, Shenron has displayed a strong aptitude for using all parts of his body to out-maneuver his opponents. During his fights against Nisashi Uzumaki and Yoshiro Kaguya, Shenron was able to adjust his technique and target particular areas in order to overcome his foes.Student or Master, Nisashi's Invitation: Shenron utilizes his taijutsu to take Nisashi's eye.Blood Bone and Soul: Shenron uses his taijutsu to completely restrain Yoshiro. During his battles, Shenron has learned to apply other forms of combat alongside his taijutsu making him even more fearsome. When fighting Densetsu, he utilized a particular seal to grant a unique variation of .Wolves in Wonderland: Shenron uses the Element Inscription Seal alongside his taijutsu. Most make an attempt to keep their distance in a fight due to his heavenly skills in the fūinjutsu and his ability to place seals. Recently, Shenron has begun to develop a new form of taijutsu that works hand-in-hand with his studies of the Character Bind Technique. While he has yet to use this fighting style in battle, he has named this technique — Sakanade. Ninjutsu Throughout the years, Shenron has displayed great proficiency in the art of ninjutsu. His natural talent and years of unorthodox training has allowed him to acquire a variety of different forms and styles of ninjutsu. Years of travelling across the globe has allowed him to acquire a well-rounded arsenal of techniques. In battle he has broadcasted great skill in BukijutsuBetter Safe Than Sorry: Shenron utilized fearsome bukijutsu abilities against Yasaki and his brother. and even in some situations Reincarnation NinjutsuBlowing Out the FireShenron revived some of his commarades through an unknown method of ninjutsu. His mastery over the general style is superior to any of the other major jutsu classes. Space-Time Ninjutsu .]]Through his studies of various fūinjutsu, Shenron would eventually become a masterful practitioner of the Flying Thunder God Technique. His usage of the technique is considered superior to many of his predecessors.King's Fall: Rise of the Second Crown: Raido states that Shenron has surpassed all previous users of the Flying Thunder Technique. As a testament to his Gorosei rank, Shenron has been praised as one of the fastest shinobi in the world. Through the Flying Thunder God Technique, Shenron can teleport instantaneously to any objects, person, or place he has marked his seal with.Start of a Rivalry: Shenron uses the Flying Thunder God technique to not only teleport to his custom designed kunai but also to Juro and a branded region on the battlefield. By incorporating fūinjutsu placement into his mode of combat, Shenron can place seals both effectively and efficiently. After years of usage, Shenron has developed multiple variations of the technique. With several decades of usage on his belt, Shenron has developed multiple derived techniques that has allowed him to become more versatile. Through the Flying Thunder God seals, he is able to switch any two marked area instantaneously,Droplets of Fate: Shenron switches places with one of his opponent's men in order to not only avoid the attack but also deal damage to the army. transport certain attacks within his vicinity,Duel between the Wicked: Shenron teleport several kunai that were targeting his gut away from himself and continued on with his attack. and deceive his opponent to believing he is present in one location when he's not.Sons of Legends: Shenron teleports between locations multiple times to confuse Juro of his presence. Later on. he'd develop a technique that would unite each of these abilities, creating one powerful jutsu.Wolves in Wonderland: Shenron utilized the Whirlwind Blitz which incorporated all previously stated Flying Thunder God techniques. These techniques have allowed him to transcend others, making himself probably the most proficient user of all time. The former is not the only Space-Time Technique within the Kage's arsenal. Shenron can produce small realms which freeze both time and space.It's Just Business: Shenron attempted to capture Nishou with the two techniques which were capable of freezing both space and time within a certain region. Barrier Ninjutsu .]] After becoming Kage, Shenron made it his goal to learn barrier ninjutsu to protect his village. Only knowing a few barriers from his days as a Pirate Captain, Shenron needed to expand his knowledge on the topic. During his training, he would acquire techniques allowing him to create small barriers to capture opponents, and much more.Whirlpool of Clashing Kin: Shenron catches Ikido in a continuously responding barrier Shenron has also mastered his clan's hiden techniques for both offensive and defensive usage.A Heated Battle: Shenron uses his clan's signature chakra chains to not only attacks Shiguma but eventually restrain and defeat him. After studying barrier ninjutsu for quite sometime, Shenron started developing his own techniques. Using his chakra absorbing seal, along with a small barrier that can be made intangible and tangible at certain point, Shenron created a powerful defense.Wolves in Wonderland: Shenron absorbs Densetsu's fireball jutsu through his unique barrier. Shenron has even developed offensive barrier in relation to his fūinjutsu in order to completely restrain his targets.Sons of Legends: Shenron leaves his opponent, Juro Uchiha, completely restrained in the woods for him to be eventually found. Shenron would later develop a powerful barrier that would work in correlation to his space-time abilities.Wolves in Wonderland: Shenron creates a space-time barrier through his Flying Thunder God Seals which allows him to teleport instantaneously anywhere within the region. Fūinjutsu Juinjutsu Senjutsu Attributed to his incredible chakra reserves, Shenron was trained in the art of senjutsu.Senjutsu: In order to master Senjutsu, it requires an incredible large chakra reserve, which Shenron possesses. Though unlike those who mastered a specific style within a certain region, Shenron was trained by Shinzui Uchiha. The way in which he trained was only a small setback on the road to master Sage Mode; an enhanced transforming in which Shenron balances with his chakra. Upon entering the former, Shenron's physical abilities are enhanced along with his jutsu.Attack on Titan: Upon entering sage mode versus Seika, Shenron gained fearsome physical abilities.Wolves in Wonderland: Shenron's jutsu become even more powerful than they naturally are. Very much like the Seventh Hokage, who came up with his own way to increase the duration of the transformation, Shenron developed a unique seal based on Nisashi Uzumaki's ability to passively absorb natural energy.Student or Master, Nisashi's Invitation: Shenron states towards the end of the battle that Nisashi's ability to absorb Natural Energy with no effort is something he'd like to mimic. And later on it is revealed he does. With it, Shenron can take on said state at any moment and maintain the transformation indefinitely; a feat very few have achieved. Unlike many other users, Shenron usually saves this technique for certain circumstances.Personality: Shenron possesses a superiority complex which makes him not want to display all his skills unless he has deemed his opponent as worthy. As stated, entering Sage Mode augments Shenron's technique's capabilities. Aware of this fact, Shenron has developed various techniques that incorporates both his increased technique output and his ability to manipulate his surroundings. In unison with his ink prowess, Shenron can take any location and make his playground, a power that only deities are said to possess.Wolves in Wonderland: Creating distance from Densetsu, Shenron entered his Sage state and began to manipulate the battlefield with little to no effort. Intelligence Unlike so many others of his generations, Shenron can be a strategic genius in fighting. His natural ability to pick up and understand concepts has allowed him strive beyond his peers and progress as a shinobi. His diverse and well developed skill is a testament to this fact.Abilities: Shenron possesses a powerful yet diverse skillset that very few can mimic. Traveling around the globe and fighting various opponents of different clans and vilages, Shenron has a great understanding of most jutsu types and how he'd counter them. Even when faced with abilities he does not completely understand, Shenron can effectively dissect techniques and figure out ways to counter them.Droplets of Fate: When confronted with a unique form of hypnosis, Shenron quickly yet effectively analyzed the technique and her skill set and deduced the technique. His understanding of chakra has allowed him to become a powerful shinobi. Outside of his natural proficiency as a shinobi, Shenron is brilliant. With an intelligence quotient far beyond the norm along with his incredible work ethic, Shenron is considered one of the smartest shinobi. Diagnosed with at a young age, Shenron notices every small detail which makes him extremely perceptive and cautious. This "disease" has allowed him to create some of the most complex techniques due to his effort to cover every detail. Other Skills .]] As stated, Shenron possesses quite the versatile and broad shinobi skill set, which grants him many options in battle. Since an early age, Shenron has displayed great proficiency in Shurikenjutsu, even when blind.History: Even when blind, Shenron was still adept in the art of Shurikenjutsu; hitting his targets almost every time. Shenron has also been seen being quite skilled in the art of Kenjutsu, facing off against renowned swordsmen.Star Wars: Dragon and Reaper: Shenron faces off against Kei in a quick swordsman ship battle. While not often seen, the Golden Boy is supposedly masterful in his Genjutsu usage, even developing a unique technique in conjunction with his fūinjutsu.Start of a Rivalry: Shenron traps Kazaragi in a fuinjutsu enhanced illusion, ending the battle before it even started. Outside of these skills, Shenron is stated to have some knowlegde in Medical Ninjutsu and Reincarnation Ninjutsu. Stats Synopsis Concept and Creation Influences Quotes Trivia References Category:Males Category:Uzumaki Category:Uchiha Category:Uzushiogakure Resident Category:Kage